Atem
thumbthumbAtem is een oude Egyptische Farao, die verzegeld een deel van zijn ziel in de Millennium Puzzel. Dit deel van zijn ziel heeft op de entiteit YAMI YUGI, die woont in het lichaam van YUGI Muto, na YUGI opgelost de Millennium Puzzel. Manga en anime biografie 3000 jaar vóór de pilotAs zoon van koning Aknamkanon, Atem werd erfgenaam van de troon en het Millennium Pendant. Tijdens zijn jeugd hij bevriende Mana en werd beschermd door Mahad op keer. Atem versloeg Zorc Necrophades met behulp van een vloek die opgenomen zijn naam, Hij verzegelde Zorc in de Millennium Ring Hij verzegelde zich binnen de Millennium Pendant (ook wel het Millennium Puzzel) wissen van zijn geest in het proces om de spellen ooit gebruikt te herrijzen Zorc.The Millennium Pendant werd echter ruw verstoord en verzegeld in zijn graf. YAMI YugiMain artikel: YAMI YUGI 3000 jaar later (5000 in het Engels anime), de Millennium Pendant, nu bekend als de Millennium Puzzel, zoals het nu nodig assemblage, werd gevonden door Solomon Muto. Volgens Solomon zijn metgezel probeerde hem te vermoorden om de farao's schat voor zichzelf, maar Solomon was gered door de schijnbare geest van Atem 1. Solomon's kleinzoon YUGI Muto opgelost de Millennium Puzzel, waardoor Atem, nu een losgemaakt, amnesiac geest, te verblijven in YUGI het lichaam. 2 Hij gesteunde YUGI vele malen in de loop van zijn avonturen, in een vorm die bekend staan als "YAMI YUGI". YUGI pogingen om terug te keren de gunst bij het vinden van het geheim van Atem het verleden. Shadow RPGAfter YAMI YUGI afgesloten al zijn taken, heeft hij de Egyptische God kaarten aan de oude tablet in het museum. 3 Na doen YAMI YUGI kwam in een tabel, waar hij speelde een Shadow RPG met YAMI Bakura. 4 Farao Atem was een van YAMI YUGI de tekens en had alle YAMI's herinneringen. Atem wakker op zijn troon, nog steeds ontdaan van zijn herinneringen voorafgaand aan de sluiting, zichzelf in de Millennium Puzzel 5. Shimon muránskej vertelt hem af voor het slapen. Atem onrechte noemt hem Opa, vanwege zijn gelijkenis met YUGI's grootvader. Atem leert dat er zes gekozen priesters in deze wereld, die bewaker de Millennium objecten 5. Hij is snel te leren van de oude Egyptische stijl van dueling; Hij getuigen de priesters de ba uittreksel uit een criminele en verzegelen in een tablet. 5 Thief King Bakura dan aankomt, na plundering het graf van Atem's vader, Pharao Aknamkanon en te slepen de schatten en zijn lichaam zo veel als het paleis. Seto en Bakura roepen Monster Kas, die strijd. Bakura's Diabound nederlagen Seto de draak. Hij MOCKS Atem met voeten treden van zijn vader lijk. Zoals de priesters roepen meer monsters te bestrijden Diabound, Atem wandelingen over en neemt zijn vader op het lichaam van Bakura. De priesters wanhopig hun monsters te beschermen Atem zoals hij dat doet. Atem stappen in te wreken van zijn vader en dagvaarding Obelisk de kwelgeest. Obelisk veldslagen Diabound. Bakura beseft hij niet kan winnen, zodat hij en Diabound ontvluchten. Atem spots Bakura het verlaten van het paleis, nadat hij had snuck in bezit Aknadin met Zorc. Atem chases na Bakura op paard en veldslagen Diabound, nu gevoed door de Millennium Ring 6. Atem dagvaarding Slifer the Sky Dragon 6, maar Bakura is in staat om te profiteren van Slifer de bescherming van de burgers. 7 Diabound beheert aan nederlaag Slifer en Atem loopt uit ba 8. Atem De vrienden van de moderne wereld, YUGI, Tea, Joey en Tristan komen op zijn hulp. YUGI combineert ba met Atem en samen vormen ze roepen de derde Egyptische God, The Winged Dragon van Ra 8. Ra transformeert in God Phoenix en beheert op nederlaag Diabound 9, maar Zorc, de controle over Aknadin, keert tijd om terug Diabound en trekken Atem's vrienden uit de buurt van hem. Zonder YUGI de ba, Ra bladeren. Diabound shatters de ondergrond Atem, verlaat hem hangen uit een rand. Hier Bakura neemt de Millennium Pendant en laat hem vallen. Atem is links gewond in een ondergrondse cavarn, dat zij dood zijn voor een tijdje. Hij wordt geleid door Hassan en gespot door Isis' ka Spiria. Atem orders de priesters en soldaten te gaan met hem te Kul Elna geconfronteerd Bakura, dan laat hem bereiden een aanval op hun stad, met onschuldige levens op het spel. Op Kul Elna, Bakura Atem vertelt hoe de Millennium objecten gecreëerd, door het opofferen van het leven van de dorpelingen van Kul Elna. Hij probeerde aanvallende Atem met de geesten van de dorpelingen op zoek naar wraak, maar Mahad nu gesmolten met zijn Illusie Magician ka, teruggekeerd uit de dood als Dark Magician. The Dark Magician fends off de geesten en vecht Diabound. Hij verzekert Atem dat zijn vader nog niet bekend over de manier waarop de objecten zijn gemaakt. Met de hulp van de priesters en Mana, Atem en Mahad nederlaag Diabound, 10, maar af van de millenniumdoelstellingen voor sleutel 11 en Scales in het proces 12. YAMI Bakura dan bevriest tijd in de RPG, waardoor Aknadin beschadigd door Zorc aan het verzamelen van de resterende punten uit de andere priesters. 10 Gebruik van de objecten Aknadin voerde het ritueel op te roepen Zorc Necrophades, terwijl Atem keek hulpeloos 4. Zorc Atem aangevallen en zijn metgezellen, terwijl ze nog bevroren, maar Hassan arriveerde net op tijd te verdedigen ze de aanval 13. Na YUGI nederlagen een uiting van Bakura, YAMI leert eigen naam, zodat Atem, in het spel, voor het oproepen van de Schepper God van Licht, Horakhty te verslaan Zorc voordat Bakura kan roepen hem naar het heden. De Uittreerede BattleAfter de Uittreerede Battle , YAMI kruizen aan het hiernamaals en wordt Atem wederom vrij om bij zijn vrienden in de volgende wereld. Forbidden Memories biografie edit Hoe verzegeld in de puzzel De PrinceIn Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories, Atem fungeert als de belangrijkste hoofdrolspeler, opgenomen als de prins van de Amenophis dynastie in het oude Egypte. Zijn naam is gekozen door de speler. Met uitzondering van een scène in het spel, hij is een stille kracht. Atem vaak sneaks uit het paleis te besteden tijd aan het Dueling arrest, met de dorpsbewoners vooral Teana en Jono, die niet op de hoogte zijn van zijn royalty's. Na terugkeer in het paleis een nacht, hij vindt het mage Heishin, nu in het bezit zijn van de Millennium-Rod heeft aangevallen het paleis en eist de Millennium Puzzel. Atem's verzorger Simon muránskej geeft Atem de puzzel en vertelt hem te lopen. Als hij niet in staat om te ontsnappen als hij wordt geconfronteerd met Heishin. Heishin eisen de puzzel. Atem duels hem te ontsnappen. Heishin zou winnen duel. Als de speler wint, Heishin zou het een verspilling van moeite en blijven duel totdat de speler verliest. Na het verliezen van Simon overtuigt Atem te verbrijzelen de puzzel. Terugkeer naar de pastAfter breukpatroon de puzzel Simon zeehonden Atem erin, waar hij nog steeds voor een Millennia, totdat YUGI Muto treedt een wedstrijd georganiseerd door Seto Kaiba. Hier Shadi, houder van de millenniumdoelstellingen voor Sleutel en de omvang zegt dat hij hier vanwege YUGI's Millennium Post. Hij maakt gebruik van de sleutel te openen YUGI geest, waar hij kan voldoen aan Atem. Hier Atem geeft YUGI zes kaarten. Hoewel Atem spreekt niet YUGI begrijpt wat Atem wil van hem. YUGI nederlagen alle huidige houders van de millenniumdoelstellingen voor objecten in het toernooi, elke keer dat de verzegeling van hun post in een van de kaarten. Met behulp van de zes kaarten YUGI kan sturen Atem huis. De strijd van de MagesWhen Atem aankomt thuis de Mages hebben genomen over de dynastie. Hij staat aan het hoofd van de King's Valley, op zoek naar de Verboden Ruins. Hier is hij aan Sadin, die herkent hem als prins, maar weet niet de locatie van de Verboden Ruins. Dus Atem keert terug naar de farao's Palace, dat nu in puin. Na het verslaan van confronteren en een Mage Soldaat Atem vindt hier een kaart aan de Verboden Ruins. Atem keert terug naar de King's Valley, waar de Sadin nu begeleiders hem naar de ruïnes. Hier vindt hij een kaart met de locaties van de Millennium objecten. Seto ontmoet hem op de ruïnes. Hij stelt Atem de kaart toont de locatie van waar Heishin heeft de verborgen objecten en dat hij voornemens is te verraden Heishin. Na het verslaan van de eerste van de Hoge Mages, Atem aan Jono, die vertelt hem dat de Mages hebben ontvoerd Teana. Jono leidt hem naar de Dark Shrine, na het passeren door het labyrint Mage (s), de jongens vinden haar gegijzeld door Seto en Heishin. Heishin bestellingen Seto aan nederlaag Atem en houden de Millennium Puzzel als zijn prijs. Na Atem nederlagen Seto, Seto juicht zijn vaardigheid, gloating dat de Hoge Mages geen kans. Teana wordt vrijgegeven en Atem, haar en Jono verlof. Atem is verward door waarom Seto was blij. Hij denkt dat Seto moet hebben een andere agenda. Ritual in the Dark ShrineThe Prince opbrengst aan nederlaag de Hoge Mages en het verwerven van alle Millennium Items bar de Rod, die in het bezit is van Seto. Na Daarbij is hij voldaan door Seto, die vertelt hem naar de Dark Shrine, nu onbewaakt. Hier kan hij nederlaag Heishin. Atem koppen aan de Donker Kapel, waar Seto leidt hem naar Heishin. De prins opbrengsten en nederlagen de wachters Sebek en Neku voor het vinden en het verslaan van Heishin. Na de nederlaag Heishin, Seto neemt Atem aan de Verboden Ruins, waar hij confronteert hem en legt uit dat hij gebruikt hem voor het verzamelen van alle objecten. Hij vertelt Atem over de kracht van de objecten, die ze kunnen worden gebruikt voor het oproepen van grote macht. Als Seto is over te doen op de macht Heishin verschijnt en heeft een mes Seto de nek en eisen van de objecten. Atem handen hen over en Heishin gebruikt ze op te roepen DarkNite. DarkNite weigert te gehoorzamen Heishin en zet hem in een kaart, die hij brandwonden. Atem gebruikt om de millenniumdoelstellingen Post Cards, om terug DarkNite en dwingen hem tot een duel te sturen hem terug waar hij vandaan kwam. Na Atem wint, DarkNite verandert in Nitemare en eisen een definitieve Duel. Het Prins speelt en nederlagen Nitemare. Daarna Atem regels op als koning. Deck / Monster SpiritsIn de anime en manga, Atem heeft opgeroepen de volgende Monster geesten. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories, de speler, de Prince's Deck oorspronkelijk uit de buurt van een willekeurig assortiment van 40 kaarten, die voornamelijk bestaan uit zwakke lage monsters en een klein aantal of Magic en Trap Cards. De speler kan verbeteren met behulp van kaarten die zij verwerven tijdens het spel. De handleiding impliceert dat hij gebruikt "Dark Magician" en veel afbeeldingen tonen hem bedrijf "Magician of Black Chaos".